Ontem
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Amores, mágoas, traições. últimos momentos de Aioros de Sagitário. Deathfic. Yaoi. POV. One-shot.


Ontem

Ele se aproxima. Com uma determinação incrível e assustadora. Jamais imaginei que terminaria assim. A tensão daquele momento contrastava cruelmente com a felicidade que conhecemos juntos ontem, quando eu ainda podia ver o sol. E sentir esperança. Estou me condenando. O sangue escorre dos inúmeros ferimentos em meu corpo. Por um instante, tão breve quanto o sorriso que ele me concedeu ontem, sustento seu olhar de dúvida.

O que você está fazendo não é o certo. Mesmo que houvesse tempo, mesmo que a dor de minhas feridas e de minha alma fosse apagada, eu seria desacreditado.

Esquivo-me de mais um golpe desferido por ele. Há minutos -ou teriam se passado horas?-eu os receberia de frente. Mas eu preciso proteger a razão de nossas vidas, agora que fui traído por quem eu amei. Ainda amo. Saga, desejava ajudá-lo, mas no que você se tornou? Shura... A lâmina fria rasga meu peito. As feridas em meu corpo são insignificantes, mas não há cura para coração e alma marcados dessa forma. Meu medo se concretiza. Meus sonhos e minhas esperanças se esvaem com meu sangue.

Não consigo me manter em pé.Sinto a vida deixar meu corpo, como os últimos sopros do verão, levando embora as flores, fazendo as folhas douradas caírem ao chão. Esse mundo é uma ironia. Que meu algoz seja aquele que amo, então. Os deuses riem, com a pantomima sádica. Regozijam-se com nosso sangue. Há anos não penso em algo assim. Olho para o céu, em busca de alento. Procuro pela constelação protetora de minha mãe e mestra. Não, só é possível vê-la do Hemisfério Sul. A Pacificadora...O nome de minha mãe tinha o mesmo significado do nome de sua constelação. Uma ironia para quem foi criado em um lugar como esse, que acaba por nos condenar.

Se fôssemos homens como quaisquer outros, repetiríamos a experiência que tivemos ainda ontem, aquele beijo simples, direto e caloroso. Cheio de amor simples e puro. Muito longe dessa realidade. Jamais terei novamente aquele amor. Sempre podemos escolher entre o certo e o errado, mas por que ao escolher o certo há sacrifício? Essa foi a resposta que jamais obtive de você, mãe.

Levanto-me, trôpego e fraco. Eu, que momentos atrás fui o exemplo. Eu, que me recusei a acreditar na visão daquele que desapareceu há semanas, nos abandonando. Me abandonando e me condenando. Aquele que foi para mim mais do que companheiro e amigo. Tento correr o quanto posso, entorpecido pelas lágrimas. Há dor, apenas. Uma ferida que jamais cicatrizará. Muito sangue foi e ainda será derramado. Choro, não por temer a morte, mas por aqueles deixados para trás. Conseguirão encontrar a força necessária para sobreviverem com honra e dignidade? O que restará de mim: a lembrança da traição ou o heroísmo? Não sei bem para onde meus passos nos levam.

Avisto um senhor idoso. Ele está realmente ali? Sei que me resta pouco tempo antes do fim. Se aquele senhor for real, poderei confiar Atena a ele? Não sinto ameaça, há bondade em seu coração. Na verdade, desconfio que meus sentidos já estejam falhando. A única certeza é o fim inevitável. Me aproximo. Tento articular as palavras, mas consigo o feito apenas na segunda tentativa. Explico o ocorrido como posso e entrego-lhe o bebê e a armadura, antes de tombar. Ou despertar para uma nova jornada. Estranhamente, desconfio que a morte não é o fim. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sinto a esperança sublime.

Desperto em braços que transmitem conforto. Ainda há dor, mas a mesma foi minimizada. Mãe? Sinto minhas lágrimas, mas não tenho forças para me mover. A voz doce e melodiosa, porém firme, informa que em breve estarei melhor. Não a reconheço de imediato, mas sei que a conheço. De minhas lembranças ou de meus sonhos? Onde estou? A única recordação nítida que possuo é da lâmina fria e cruel atravessando meu peito. As obrigações se sobrepuseram aos nossos desejos. Ao menos aos meus. E para vocês? Saga, Shura...Quero despertar desse pesadelo. Infelizmente, essa é a realidade e não há como fugir dela ou das fatalidades por ela impostas.

Sinto sono. O doce embalo da morte. Não quero despertar. Apenas deixo-me levar, envolvido no manto sombrio, doce e agradável, onde a dor desaparecerá. Pouco importam a glória ou o castigo eternos. Na realidade, simplesmente não quero pensar sobre isso. Não enquanto sou aquecido por esse abraço etéreo que me guia para a eternidade. Que lembranças são essas que não consigo definir? Um amor tão breve quanto um sorriso ou um beijo. Tão injusto quanto à vida. Causou-nos tanto sofrimento, como se fosse o pior dos pecados. Talvez, de fato, esse tenha sido nosso pior erro. Um erro que custou-nos a honra e a integridade. Sei que serei visto como traidor, enquanto fazia apenas o que era certo. Bom enquanto durou, terrivelmente doloroso no final.

Queria saber o que vocês fariam se tivessem escolha. Posso estar errado, mas não quero acreditar nisso. É cruel demais. Deixe-me chorar pelo que não foi. Deixe-me chorar por ter perdido muito mais do que seu amor. O abismo profundo à minha frente, eterna fonte de conforto e sofrimento. Em seus braços amei, em seus braços encontrei a agridoce fonte do eterno repouso. Por vezes, o amor fere muito mais do que o vazio e a solidão. Onde encontrarei forças para me reerguer, se não posso mais me apoiar nos meus amores? Ontem, tentei dizer que isso duraria para sempre, no entanto, o que me impediu de fazê-lo foi o conhecimento daquilo que viria. Aquela foi a última noite de amor e a primeira de dor. Poderei ter de volta o amor, algum dia? Essa dor desaparecerá? Poderei encontrar o conforto nos braços de alguém, ou sempre haverá alguém para ferir? Poderei amar novamente, alguém que não me condene? O único amor que conheci em toda minha vida foi o de Saga e de Shura. E agora vem o abandono...

O vento tornou-se frio e cortante, tanto quanto a lâmina que carrego, agora suja do sangue daquele que amei. Como eu. Do que serei capaz, em nome de uma justiça que parece não existir? Tento imaginar como sendo o certo o que fiz. Na verdade, meu desejo era perecer junto a ele. Ir para longe daqui, dessa culpa. Tudo o que posso desejar é que descanse em paz. Eu não o farei, pois a cada noite, eu recordo. Ontem, fizemos o seu "funeral". É óbvio que não havia um corpo embaixo do manto. Você ainda é o herói, para todos nós. Assim como permiti aquele sorriso apenas para você, as únicas lágrimas que verti também foram apenas para você. Minha vida perdeu-se com seu sangue e com sua vida. Com as lágrimas derramadas por todos nós. Ainda sinto o contato dos seus lábios junto aos meus.

Nesse momento, encontro-me no promontório, exatamente onde trocamos aquele beijo. As ondas estão revoltadas, provavelmente haverá uma nova tempestade hoje. O céu está encoberto com um manto negro, prestando uma homenagem a você. Dizem que o mundo é um reflexo de nós mesmos. A imagem à minha volta comprova isso. Não contenho o você, eu imaginava ser capaz de ir até o inferno, mas descobri que tornei-me fraco demais para tanto. Penso em me atirar daqui, mas alguém me chama. Seco as lágrimas. Eu me tornei um monstro. Isso é o que o mundo dirá. A culpa me atormenta, por mais que eu tente negar.

Meus sonhos e minhas lamentações foram enterrados. Minha esperança, sufocada. Onde estava a compaixão que me ensinou? Onde estava o amor que conheci apenas com você? Por que fiz aquilo, agora que a realidade parece vazia? Sem a presença do ser amado, nada posso ofertar a esse mundo. O chamado se repete. Deixem-me perecer aqui. Não suporto mais a culpa. Digam-me que não havia erro no que fiz. Levem-me para junto dele. Arranquem meu coração que não mais sente. Lavem o sangue daquela lâmina, pois fraquejo e não consigo fazê-lo. As feridas jamais serão cicatrizadas pelo tempo. Temo. Por quê? Que destino tão sombrio nos aguarda? Tudo o que desejava era ter você novamente ao meu lado. Meu único desejo é negado. Minha punição por ter meu amor correspondido. Por ter acabado com esse amor com minhas próprias mãos. Novamente o chamado. Deixem-me aqui com a minha dor.

Dizem que passamos a sentir como aqueles que amamos. É verdade. Sem você, deixei de viver. Deixei de existir. Mesmo após a morte, poderei me redimir desse terrível pecado? Recebo um golpe. Não bastava aquele que me foi deixado pelo destino? Essa dor sem fim...Há alguma chance de obter o perdão para tão cruel crime? Qual seria a punição justa? Uma morte atroz ou a continuidade dessa vida, agora sem sentido? Se você ao menos estivesse ao meu lado para me dizer o que devo fazer... Mas agora é tarde. Tarde demais para apagar as lembranças de dias mais felizes, e, principalmente, tarde demais para esquecer a dor e a culpa.

Jamais poderei jurar que carregarei sua lembrança sempre em meu coração, pois tornei-me indigno de sequer pensar em você.Tornei-me indigno da vida e da morte. Poderei sentir novamente, sem que isso se torne um fardo pesado demais para ser carregado? Quando a noite cai e sou obrigado a confrontar os piores pesadelos causados pela culpa, anseio por seus braços, como se você, de alguma forma, ainda estivesse aqui, comigo. Como poderia ser.

Eterno.

Perderam-se as promessas de amor eterno. Mas, por que sinto-me amparado por seus braços nesse momento? As lembranças vívidas dos últimos momentos de amor, revivendo o doce beijo, como se ele tivesse sido concedido a mim ainda ontem. O passado dividido entre a áurea lembrança do amor e os fantasmas da culpa e da dúvida. Dói terrivelmente, pois recordo-me da verdadeira justiça. Fomos iludidos. Todos nós. Se não existissem os deuses, tudo seria diferente. Poderíamos viver plenamente. Jamais deixei de amá-lo. Fui o seu algoz, seus sentimentos por mim poderão ser encontrados no beijo, no seu sorriso agradável ou na melancolia em seus olhos naquele momento?

Quente. Algo me aquece. O que pode ser? Seus braços? Perdoe-me, suplico. Profundo. Jamais imaginei que minha cega convicção me levaria à ruína algum dia. Eu também temia aquele momento, quando perdi muito mais do que meu amor e minha alma. Minha existência perdeu o sentido. Desconheço as forças que me mantiveram vivo até hoje...Até agora. Escuro. Por quanto tempo estive completamente sozinho? Onde o encontro para a vida e felicidade eternas? Onde o sentimento que se esconde de mim? Haverá outra chance? Apenas você poderá amenizar a dor que sinto. Apenas você poderá curar as feridas de minha alma. Onde poderei encontrá-lo? Parece-me que todos os sentimentos e lembranças não passam de ilusões. Silêncio Se aquelas palavras jamais fossem pronunciadas, estaríamos lado a lado. Que espécie de traidor sou eu? Perdoe-me, imploro. Mais do que nunca, anseio por sua presença.

Foi tão breve, o amor poderia ser tomado por delírio. Como sentir algo além da dor, após a fatalidade? Resta-me sentir piedade de seu senso de justiça deturpado. Um momento de fraqueza foi o bastante para acabarmos com nós mesmos?

Shura... Sinto-o junto a mim,e,no entanto,inalcançável. Estou sonhando novamente? Se estivesse aqui...Lágrimas jamais vertidas, ato jamais consumado, esquecimento. Preciso de alguém ao meu lado. Quando serei libertado dessa solidão desoladora? Encontrarei novamente algum motivo para essa existência dolorosa? Venha a mim. Esteja comigo a cada momento, acabe com a solidão ou acabe comigo. Poderei perdoá-los?

Poderemos suportar a distância que se impõe tão cruel?

Ontem, sonhamos com o amor não realizado, com a justiça idealizada. Ontem, a traição capturou-nos a alma. Hoje, se não mais encontramos os sonhos, resta-nos a esperança. De um reencontro, de uma reconciliação. Por quanto tempo esperaremos? O que nos reserva o amanhã?

N.A.: Eu sei, essa fic poderia render muito mais, mas acho melhor parar por aqui mesmo, senão não termino a história!


End file.
